New York City
New York City is the most populous city in both the state New York and the United States. Located on a large natural harbor on the Atlantic coast of the Northeastern United States, the city consists of five boroughs: The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. History The city fell along with the State of New York during the Chimera's attack on America on August 14th, 1951. On June 26th, 1953, streams of energy from the Chicxulub crater (which were "kick-started" by the detonation of the fission bomb during Operation Black Eden) were surged to the city's Chimeran tower that created a wormhole to the Chimera's homeworld. ''Resistance: A Hole in the Sky On July 3rd, 1953, Thomas Voss, the current U.S. President, lead the remnants of Freedom First fighters, SRPA sentinels, and U.S. soldiers in a desperate attack on New York in an attempt to destroy the New York tower and close the wormhole. However, the battle ended in a Chimeran victory, forcing Voss and the survivors to retreat and return to their headquarters in the Ozark National Forest.Resistance: A Hole in the Sky, Chapter One ''Back Atacha Page 22. This battle ocurred on Friday, July, 3, 1953 ''Resistance 3 As revealed by Dr. Malikov, SRPA had attempted to destroy the New York tower and closing the wormhole immediately following the aftermath of Operation Black Eden. Unfortunately, the SRPA attack ended in disaster as the city was heavily defended, as the tower was guarded by hundreds of Goliaths and Stalkers, and resulting in heavily human casualties.Fall Back, ''Resistance The assault lasted for only two days and any human soldiers left in the city were hunted down by the Chimera.Bloodbath, Resistance 3 By 1957, the Chimera used the wormhole as their integral plot to terraform Earth by cooling down the planet. This not only suits the Chimera's need for a cooler environment, but also helps to eradicate the remnants of humanity in the process. However, the tower keeping the wormhole open was eventally destroyed by Joseph Capelli, halting the terraforming process and closing the wormhole. In the credits scene, it is revealed the city and the Statue of Liberty both being reconstructed, implying that humanity has been able to finally win the war againist the Chimera. Gallery ''Resistance 3'' File:R3flickr1.jpg|Concept art of New York City. File:R3-TtNYC_4.jpg|A sky view of New York City. File:NYC Tower 1.jpg|NYC Tower ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' NYCfucked.jpg|Concept art of the Chimeran fleet over New York City. Trivia *Joseph Capelli was born in Brooklyn on December 10th, 1919. *New York City was first hinted in the teaser trailer of Resistance 3 in the form of a billboard. *By acquiring an accolade in Global Resistance the player can unlock a concept art for New York from Resistance 3. *In continuing tradition of the series, two New York City landmarks are in the Resistance 3 logo. The Statue of Liberty is in the 'A', and the Empire State Building is in the 'I'. *Throughout the later levels in Resistance 3 setting in New York, numerous iconic monuments and places had been seen throughout, such as the Statue of Liberty (in the 'Alone' cinematic), Washington Square, Times Square, Central Park, and the Chrysler Building (in the 'One Last Chance' cinematic). References Category:Locations Category:Resistance 3 Locations Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Locations